Wireless communication systems utilize error correction techniques to overcome corrupted transmissions. However, many of these techniques unnecessarily request retransmissions of corrupted messages. For example, conventional error correction techniques require every bit to be received correctly even if the importance of a bit is minimal. Requesting retransmissions in these situations wastes valuable bandwidth.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.